Ocs needed
by flightleaf22334
Summary: info inside


Airclan

Leader: Clawstar (Grey tom with white chest and cold blue eyes)

Deputy: Sliverwing (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine: Robinfeather (Red Short fur tom with green eyes)

Medicine apprentice: Bluepaw (Blue-grey tabby cat with leaf-green eyes)

Warrior

Badgerclaw (Black tom with hazel eyes)

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Foxfur (Ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes)

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Flamecharge (Long leg she-cat with green and amber eye and ginger fur)

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Streamskip (sliver-grey tabby she-cat with Whitepaw and chest also has pale blue eyes)

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Duststorm (Light brown –grey tabby tom with fiery amber eyes)

Ripplepool (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Lionfur (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Snakeshade (a light brown coat with darker brown tabby stripes and a long tail He has a lovely pair of lime green eyes)

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Flameheart (Flame colored she-cat)

Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Tallshadow (pure black tom with dark hazel eyes)

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Thorntail (brown tabby tom with crazy fur all of the time)

Apprentice

Wolfpaw (Silver-grey she-cat with white paw and amber eyes)

Poppypaw (Dark grey with light grey paws, tail tip, and ears with forest green eyes)

Duskpaw (handsome jet-black tom with silver stripes and blazing gold eyes)

Queens

Cloudfur (Fluffy Golden-brown she-cat with black spots and brown eyes) Mate: Badgerclaw Kits: Dawnkit (Golden brown shecat with black spots), Shadowkit (Black tom with brown eyes), Birchkit (Brown tom with brown spots), and Nightkit (Black tom with hazel eyes)

Midnightstream (Tall pure black shecat with small white spots dotting her pelt and deep blue eyes)

Kits: Pantherkit (Black she-cat with light blue eyes), Honeykit (A tall brown she-cat with a cream belly, white paws, and light blue eyes), and Leopardkit (dark cream tom dappled with black spots along his body and fiery amber eyes.)

Featherfur (Grey tabby shecat with very soft fur and light blue eyes)

Mate: Ripplepool Kits: Rosekit (Light colored Tortoiseshell with pale green eyes)

Elder

Scarface (A midnight black Tom with grumpy brown eyes and having a lot of scars but the most noticeable scar is three huge slashes across his face)

Bluestone (Blue grey tabby tom with leaf green eyes)

Lightningstreak (Golden tom with amber eyes)

Jaybreeze (Blue-grey she-cat with white tail tip and blue eyes)

Snaketongue (Stalky short furred brown tom with fiery amber eyes)

Yarrowleaf (Orange tom with pale yellow eyes)

Eagleclan

Leader: Sliverstar (silver she-cat with bright blue eyes that sometimes reflect the sky color)

Apprentice: Sneekypaw

Deputy: Jaggedtooth (Huge brown tom with big teeth and green eyes)

Medicine: Cloverheart (A small, long-furred, lanky cream tom with clover green eyes)

Warrior

Coalfeather (Coal black she-cat with her left back paw being pine brown with light green eyes)

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Topazclaw (Copper brown tom with a dark brown stripe with dark blue eyes)

Whitefoot (White pelt with golden ear tips and a golden tipped tail also she has yellow eyes)

Curioussoul (A blonde-white she-cat with amber brown eyes)

Birdflight (Brown tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Skypaw

Gentlebreeze (A silver tabby with brown paws and bright blue eyes)

Crowtail (white tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes)

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Deathclaw (black tom with red eyes)

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Blacktail (White tom with a black tail and amber eyes)

Apprentice

Skypaw (ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Fawnpaw (light reddish-brown fur with white dapples on her back she has a white underbelly, tail tip, paws, chest, and muzzle She also has dark green eyes)

Oakpaw (She-cat with a rough brown pelt and a stump tail with Beautiful, Bright leaf eyes)

Sneekypaw (small smokey black tom amber/yellow eyes)

Sweetpaw (pinkish tabby she-cat blue-green eyes)

Queens

Sliverfrost (sliver she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes)

Duskwing (sand colored she-cat with a long tail and very dark orange eyes)

\- Mother of Fleetkit, Amberkit, Mosskit, and Snakekit, Mates with Barkfoot –

Dawnheart (Jet black she-cat)

Elders

Shybreeze (white-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes, she's blind in one eye and suffers from a limp in her front right paw)

Petalfrost (pale gray almost white she-cat, blue eyes and long claws)

Nightclan

Leader: Crowstar (a black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Deputy: Shadowfleet (dark gray she-cat with a black muzzle and unusual violet eyes)

Medicine: Raindapple (Blue-grey she-cat with misty eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice: Sweetleaf (Grey and black she-cat with amber eyes)

Warrior

Honeyfrost (a pale gold she-cat with brown ears)

Dawnheart (lean Camel brown she-cat with light brown eyes)

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Pinetree (Pine brown with oak brown eyes)

Apprentice: Icepaw

Darkheart (pure black tom with blue eyes)

Viperfang (pure black tom He has a sickening pair of lime green eyes)

Frostwind (A small lithe silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Rushriver (Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes)

Dawnmist (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes with amber eyes)

Swiftfang (a lean, skinny, and small cat He has numerous patches of black spots on his pelt-as well as scars He possesses a pair of fiery amber eyes)

Tigerthorn (Brown she-cat with white patches)

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Jayfire (Pale light brown tom with blight flaming red eyes)

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Lillypool (beautiful tortoiseshell with light hazel eyes)

Apprentice

Sparrowpaw (short dark brown fur with a tan belly, black paws, and yellow eyes)

Icepaw (sliver tom with ice-blue eyes)

Mosspaw (A lean, spotted brown tabby with a spiky coat He has golden colored eyes)

Lightningpaw (white tom with silver and black stripes, amber eyes)

Featherpaw (sliver she-cat with a black stripe down her back, blue eyes)

Whitepaw (White she-cat with black specks and blue eyes)

Queens

Swiftbrook (beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with silky honey colored eyes)

\- Expecting Darkheart's kits -

Elders

Scarfur (Blue-grey tom with a long scar coming from his belly and stopping at his flank)

Kinktail (Grey she-cat with a grey-pinkish tail)

Pondclan

Leader: Coldstar (A patchy grey she-cat with white paws and a white spot covering her left eye which is amber)

Deputy: Streamfoot (Grey and black tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Medicine cat: Silverstone (Sliver tabby with blue eyes)

Warrior

Badgerfur (Black tom with white stripes)

Slientstream (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Copperpaw

Rainpatter (slender speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Flightheart (Sleek black tom with white tail tip and underbelly also has pale yellow eyes)

Troutspring (purplish dark gray tom with green eyes)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Shrewfoot (dark brown tabby tom with green leaf eyes)

Whiteshine (White tom with light grey and light eye)

Runningleap (Brown and black tabby tom with green eyes)

Skysong (Light grey but look sliver in the sun she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sunnypaw

Blackwhisker (Black tom with green eye and white underbelly)

Barkfoot (dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws, yellow-green eyes)

Apprentice

Sunnypaw (light orange she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Ripplepaw (a blueish-gray cat with darker tabby stripes along his back dark brown eyes)

Copperpaw (copper brown shecat with brown dots and blue eyes that turn sliver in the sun)

Pebblepaw (gray tabby with a white tip on tail and sky-blue eyes)

Queen

Cloudheart (Small pure white she-cat with green eyes)

Eveningflower (A fluffy, light brown patched she-cat with blended, smaller patches of light ginger She has extremely bright blue eyes)

Echowhisper (Brown tabby she-cat with kind green eyes)

Nightstream (Black she-cat with white under-belly and amber eyes)

-Mother to Splashkit (Black tom with amber eyes) and Maplekit (Light Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Sandstripe (Dusty brown tabby she-cat with grey paws and light amber eyes)

-mother to Brownkit (Small dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes), Streamkit (Small light grey tabby she-cat with light amber eyes), Minnowkit (Light sliver she-cat with brown eyes), Cloudkit (Pure white tom with sliver paws and brown eyes), and Applekit (Dusty brown she-cat with amber brown eyes)

Elders

Silentwhisper (sliver tom with a light grey stripe on his back that starts from his head all the way to the tip of his tail)

Embersplash (ginger tom with half a tail and white splash on nose and green eyes)

Blackfur (Plump black tom)

Loudstep (a Golden-brown tom with big white paws)

* * *

I am done with the Alliance i don't need anymore ocs and i will make a take everything from these chapters and put them into a the actually story so thank you so much to those who send me these wonderful ocs. you will see the story up tomorrow. and it will be called Dawnflower's choices.


End file.
